


That One Friend

by GayPanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Charlie and Dean are twins, Coffee, Distrust, F/F, Gay Dean Winchester, Homophobic Language, Lieing, M/M, bi castiel, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPanda/pseuds/GayPanda
Summary: Dean Winchesters best friend is Castiel Novak, or so he thought. One day Dean goes out for coffee with he's and Cass other best friend. when he hears something that changes he world, because Cass is straight, right? So when Dean hear that Cass is Bi does that mean that Dean just isn't good enough for him?'' Dean are you listening?'' the red head snaps.'' no sorry Charlie. What were you saying.'' Dean replied embarrassed.'' I was saying are you going to ask out Cass know that he came out as BI?'' charlie retorted back.Dean's eyes got as big as a deer caught in head lights. Cass isn't Bi. He cant be, or he would have told me. '' what do you mean he's BI?''





	1. prologue

Have you ever had a best fiend? Not any best friend, but the kind that you tell every thing to. The kind that knows every thing about you and you know every thing about thing. Then one day you wake up and realize that you haven't spoken to them in the past few days. So you go and talk to your other friend, because your best friend wont answer you. then they tell you something about your other friend and you go, '' Oh I didn't know that.'' to wish they respond '' But I thought you were their best friend.''. This new information makes you wonder ' what did i do wrong that he didn't feel like telling me'. So you feel like a real bad friend the rest of the day. Ever had that? Yeah i thought so. That friend for me is Castiel Novak. I thought that the only thing i didn't know about them is whether or not their milk is spoiled, and by the way it's not. Yet I didn't know one thing that could destroy my world. It's not in a bad way you know. It's the kind you now read in fanfic or dream about kind of world destroying. Where your hart skips a beat and you think you miss herd. Then you realize they didn't even have the motivation to tell you. That gets you thinking if I'm not good enough for him to tell me does that mean I'm not good enough for him. When I told him so long ago. Okay maybe i should explain better. My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an aquarius except I relate more with taurus. I'm gay, and I have been in love with my best friend since the day i saw his smile when we were 5. When I was 10 i came out as gay. First to Cass, and then to my adopted father Bobby and my brother Sam. I'm 24 and I just found out that Cass is BI from our friend Charlie. So now I've said it and what does it change. Nothing, nothing at all.


	2. What do you mean he's BI?

''Yo, asshole are you listening?'' The red head girl snapped.

 _Wait what was she saying? Wasn't it something to about Cass? What no it was about the new girl shes into at work. Whats her name Jo something._ The next thing Dean knew was his face hurt and his was standing up, and looking at him with that death glare. He could feel the ring of her right hand on his cheek bone.

"Ouch!''Dean yelled.

''Sorry, but talking to you is like tacking to Danna Noble about the Doctor. It just doesn't work well, because if you did listen you might die!'' She yelled. By this time most of the coffee shop is looking at them. The coffee shop is called '' Sweet Omens Coffee". It was a small little shop they opened about 5 years ago. it was a small set up. Every month they would show a local artists work, and had open mike night every Saturday night. If that wasn't enough the food and drinks were mind blowing. They had Gay muffins (Cupcakes) to cotton candied toped frappe, and yes they reay would make freash cotton candy to put on top of coffee. Yet Deans favirote was there apple cupcake. Dont go think that he didn't like pie. No Dean loved pie, but it cupcake bete every apple pie (execpt his mothers pie). It was a raguler cinnoman cupcake with and apple pie filling in the center and if that wasn't enough it had an apple cider infued frosting. Yet that isn't why he kept coming back. No he kept coming back because this is Castiel's and his brother Gabriel coffee shop. According to them bakery was to girly. So thats why he was in the coffee shop getting slaped by a feisty red head named Charlie. Thay were supposed to met Castiel here when he could get a brake, but no he shows yup and they become really buys. which only leds us back to Charlie.

''Sorry Charlie I've been really stressed with work, and you everything.'' Dean replys rubing his hand on his cheek.

'' Yeah but you are never to busy to stop day dreaming about.'' she pause, looks around, and then wispers, '' Cass.'' she says bodly in the wisper.

'' you know what Charlie I should have never told you about that.'' Dean yelps out, because what if Cass herd. What would happen to there friendship?

'' If you were listen you would have herd me ask if you were going to ask him out?'' She replied plainy

'' Whay would I ask out you know... there as straight as arrow. He told me point blank that he didn't like boys after I tried to kiss him at the last partie.'' Dean pushed out. that night stilled burned in the back of his mind.

The partie was for their Kevin Tran getting his dream job of being a... no you really knows what, but perfect excuse to get drunk and kiss your best friend. Yep then he says '' I'm sorry Dean I don't like guys. You should know this better then any one.''. 

''Cass I have been in love with you for god knows how long. So please kiss me.'' Dean drunkenly says. After that night Cass has kinda stopped talking to him. So standing in the middle of his shop and yelling about his probily wont help in any way. So when the next thing Charlie yells is the last thing he would ever expect.

" HE'S BI!!!!!!!''

'' He's what!'' Was all Dean could get out before he's eyes met a pair of stormy blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really don't know were this story is going. so if you have something you might like tell me, and I will see if I write it in. Also I'm not going to update that often for the next couple of weeks. i have some school stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm in speech and debate are we had state and districts, so I was wasn't able to write anymore. I hope this chapter makes up of it.

             A pair of stormy blue eyes meet with Deans green ones. There was only Dean know that had eyes like those. Cass.

'' Hi, Cass'' Dean says in a soft tone, because this was the first time he'd seen Cass since the party, and they live together. so it wasn't a weird when Cass said.

'' Don't hey Cass me Dean.'' Cass bites out like he is restraining himself from saying more. Then he starts to walk over to Dean and Charlie. He was walk in a way said ' make one move and I will not hesitate to kill you'. When Casteil finally got to them he put one hand be hide both of there necks. Then in a calm voice says '' Now you two are come in two my kitchen right now, or both of you are doing the dish for the next month.'' he paused. '' Never mind you are going to be doing that any ways.'' Now finished talking he pushes the both in two the kitchen.

'' This isn't my fault Cass'' Is the first thing out of Deans mouth.

'' Yes it is.'' Charlie argues back. '' You're the one who doesn't believe that Cass is BI! Plus why do you care all you care about is cars, pie, beer, and dick.''

'' That's because he isn't Charlie. I think would be the first to know if my bestfriend is BI. Also I did kiss him if you don't recall." Dean ends up yelling because he doesn't know if he can handle knowing that the person he's been in love with since forever doesn't love him back. Then he feel hurt because if is Cass BI then did he reject Dean when he kissed him? Why didn't he tell Dean. Is all Cass think he cares about is cars, pie, beer, and dicks?, Because if that is true then Cass knows nothing, because he would drop everything if it meant he could be with Cass.

" I don't give a crap!'' Cass shouts.'' I have food to make and don't have time for your shit. So you are going to shut the hell up. Now you are going to help. We will go home and drink a lot so we can talk like normal humans. Sound good?'' Both Charlie and Dean nod. '' Good, now get to work you assholes.''

 

 When the three of them arrived at Deans and Charlies childhood home. The three of them just stand in the entrance. Charlie is the first to break the silence.

'' I'm going to go and grab some beer.'' she mumbles. Deans eyes fallow her in till she walked in to their small kitchen.

Dean looks over at Cass to find him looking nerves, but in stead of what Dean would normally do if Cass was nerves. Dean just nudges him in to the livingroom. The livingroom is small it can barley hold the small tv, love set, and lounge chair that's in there. Dean tack the lounge chair, and Cass sits across from him on the left side of the love sit. A few seconds later Charlie walks in with three beers. She first gives one to Dean before walking over to the right side of the sit before hand one to Cass. 

 

The three of them sit in complete silence for several minutes. Then out of no where Dean starts talking.

'' Cass,'' Dean starts.''  what does Charlie mean when she says you are BI?'' Cass is about answer but Dean puts his finger up and continues talking.'' Because I know my twin she would never lie to me. Not to remind you the last time I cheeked you were straight. So I have thought my bestfriends were straight and a lesbian.'' Dean says trying not  to yell.

Cass just stats to laugh '' Oh yeah I forgot Dean Wincheaster is the only one that can like boys. What will he do know that his bestfriend also likes boys? I don't know maybe suck it up? Oh wait how can he do that if he can't get any dick?'' Cass mocks.'' Why does it matter if you are mad at me for liking guys. It doesn't change a thing does it.''

Right then the only think Dean can say is ''I'm not mad that you like guys. I'm mad you don't like me.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not posting. I've been thinking where i want this fic is going and i still have no idea. So if there is way you would like to have it go tell me please. Also let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!

Cass just looks at Dean like he just told him he was going to die in the next 24 hours. " Because I've liked you since the first day I met you. So I was kinda hoping that if you liked boys then you would have told me! NOT MY TWIN SISTER! I'M MAD THAT I DIDN'T FIND OUT FROM YOU CASS!" Dean stopped to calm down a little before he continued. Dean could feel the tears steaming down his face. " Cass i told you everything. Didn't matter what it was. it could have been from why my favorite stuffed animal was named 'The End' to the fact that Charlie, Sam. and me were abused by our father. I told you this every, because i thought you would have told me everything in return. So why couldn't you tell me you were BI. Cass that's why I'm mad at you." Dean finishes.

Cass just laughs. finishes his third beer and looks at Dean at laughs more, because all he can think of is what Charlie told him the night of the party. Dean had just kissed him and then left. So when Charlie came over and said those three stupid words. Cass couldn't help but question " Okay really you tell me everything! Then why did i find out from Charlie that you liked me Dean? Answer me that." To Cass amusement Dean went stark white, and looked over to his twin. Charlie was now crying and muttering something along the lines of '' I'm so sorry Dean." or " Please don't hate me". The look on his face showed more hurt then Cass had ever seen, and Cass had seen him hurt. Cass remembers the first time Dean and Charlie had come over after a really bad beating. Those two has always made sure that Sam was at a friends house when their mother was gone on work. Dean was the one that knocked on the door that night. Cass remembers that night perfectly. Their mother had just left for for the case she was working on. Dean had just dropped Sam off at his friends house for the week. When Dean returned he found his father chasing Charlie because she had told him that she was gay. Dean had ran in and punched his father. shouted that he was gay too. his fathers response was '' I did not for fags a children". He said in a drunken slur. In the end the twins end up with three bruised ribs, one broken wrist, and their backs covered in every color possible color. So when they had shown up at Casteils. His mother had asked what happened they lied and said that ' we were messing around and your house was closer then ours'. Cass would have never thought he'd be the reason for that look to show back up on Deans face.

" I cant be around any of you right now." shouted Dean. " I'm going to Sam's.'' he pulled out his smart phone that had the hufflepuff crest on it. Dean scrolled though his contacts in tell he found Sam. His phone started ring. " Pick up Sammy. Pick the Fuck up'' Dean yelled, but Sam's phone goes to voice mall. Dean hears Charlie's voice ring though the phone. " this is the dorks phone." charlies says. then dean says" yep my brother". the back ground of the voicemail Dean hear Sam yell " MOM THE TWINS HAVE MY PHONE!!". The memory shots pain though Dean's chest. He calls Sam three more time before he answers.

 '' Hey Dean whats up?'' Sam said happily.

" Hey  Sammy I need you to come to the house." Dean says quietly

" Dean did something happen to Charlie!? '' Sam said because he never hears his brother cry.

"  Charlie if Fine! I need you to come pick me up from the house. And no I really don't want to talk about it right now. i just need you to come get me, Now!" Dean cries.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes" He says and then hang up.

Dean runs up to his and Charlies room. They had shared this room since birth. You could tell tell the difference between Deans side and Charlies. Deans had band posters, Doctor Who, Fellowship, Star Wars, and Harry Potter. Charlie's had computers everywhere. She had a bookcase shelves full of hard drives, pieces of laptops, and figurines of even her favorite shows. This was the room that he told Charlie about Cass in first grade, because the school's separated Dean and Charlie. Then their parents force the school to move the twins the same class. This is the room Dean told Charlie he was gay. Dean was so scared that she would reject him. So she said "Yeah I know." Then happily add "Do you want to come out together?" So when he looked around he didn't see the posters or the computer parts. He saw the memories that fill this room he even sees the bad ones. Like the first fight he and Charlie ever had. That fight caused Dean to sleep on Sam's bedroom floor crying, because Charlie said that she hated him. He doesn't for the life of him remember what the fight was about. All I can remember was the pain he felt. He remembers when him and Charlie were called faggots and had push them down the stairs. So when they got home they got home they cried hearts out and promised to never like to never let people like that again. He remembers how hard it was for him to get Charlie out of bed when the parents died in the car accident. She blamed herself because she had asked him to stop to get some cotton candy. She thought if she hadn't that their mother would be there. Watching Harry Potter and laughing every time she said Emma Watson was hot or whenever Dean had eaten a bad jelly bean. He remembers how hard it was when the guardianship of Sam. This room had too many bad memories and it just got another.

The sound of the doorbell makes Dean grabbed his bag and start throwing clothes in. He runs down the stairs to find his little brother Sam hugging Charlie. Sam was tall not 'oh yeah I'm 6 feet tall'. No he was 'yeah I'm saquatch tall'. So Charlie next to him was like Snow White next to a dwarf. "Sam can we get out of here please I really need to get away from Charlie and Castiel." Dean says ignoring the fact that Sam is hugging a crying Charlie. Sam looks over at Dean. "Yeah just give me a second okay." Sam says  with a disapproving look. Sam bends down and whispers in Charlie's ear. Charlie gets stiff then says "Okay."  "let's go Dean." Sam says looking around the old house.  Dean just walks past Charlie and Castiel with out of word, because what can he say "Hey thanks for being worst sister and friend ever"? So Dean just walks out the door and to Sam's car.

20 minutes later they arrived at Sam's two bedroom apartment. Sam normally lives with his girlfriend, but she is currently in Brazil for a semester abroad. Sam wait for the door to close before he said any thing.

"Dean what the hell happened!?!?" Sam said.

" I didn't do any thing! This is Castiel's and Charlie's fault!" Dean said with tears still streaming down his face.

" Really because there was a crying Charlie in an upset Cass, and the last time that happened you did something stupid." Sam yelled.

" This time it's their fault. Castiel told Charlie that he was BI, but never told me! Then Charlie told Castiel that I liked him."  Dean cried out.


	5. Chapter 5

 The next morning Dean knew that it was stupid to mad at Charlie and Cass for what they said, but for the life of him he couldn't find it in him. Cass was the person that Dean trusted more than Sam or Charlie. They all know how fucked up Dean was. So the question He kept asking himself was '' Why did they have to do that?''.

" Dean,'' Sam said snapping Dean out of his train of though. ''I know this might hurt to hear, but the love you guys share isn't something you just through away. Jo thought you guys were dating....Oh.'' Sam shut up quickly remembering that Dena wasn't there.'' Never mind." 

" What were you saying?" Dean asked a little scared of the answer.

" It's nothing just some thing Jo said while you were still at work." Sam speed though.'' Charlie, Cass, Jo, and I were drinking. Well then we started talking about our relationships and um Jo thought you and Cass were dating. Charlie said ' I wish' and Cass said that if you liked him then you would have told him by now." Sam stopped talking. Dean could feel is heart stop. Cass liked him. So why was he mad that Dean never told him if he never told Dean. Now what? Dean tried to think about the next thing to do.

All Dean knew was he need to find Cass. Cass of course would be at Coffee in May. Dean ran out of Sam's apartment and ran to the coffee shop. When Dean got there he opened the door. Nothing had change but every thing seemed to smell better and look brighter. Dean walked up to Kevin.

" hey Kevin is Cass in the kitchen?'' Dean asked with a smile. The teen looked scared but replied slowly.

'' Yes, but he told me not to let any one back there. Sorry Dean.'' Kevin stuttered out.

" Then I'm sorry about this then.'' Dean said as he ran past Kevin intro the kitchen.

" KEVIN I TOLD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE" Cass yelled as he turned around coming face to face with Dean.

" I love you Cass. Do you love me?" Dean asked. Instead of an answer Cass ran up to him and kissed Dean.

'' Of course I do" Cass said the punctuated with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end I'm sorry its not long. I might turn this in to a series I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you thought. Also my next writing is going to be a Supernatural and Harry Potter cross over. There will be Destiel. Let me know if you would like to see that.


End file.
